


it started with a fall

by dreamersball



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, AtLA, Bisexual Ty Lee, Drabble, F/F, First Meetings, Meet-Cute, Shopping Malls, clueless azula, toph and mai friendship, tyzula baby!!, useless lesbain azula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamersball/pseuds/dreamersball
Summary: azula hated working at the mall. it had its perks, though.tyzula meet-cute.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 143





	it started with a fall

**Author's Note:**

> quick oneshot of atla in a mall. i own nothing.

truthfully, azula didn’t know why she continued to go to the mall. or better yet, why she still worked there. 

it was loud, crowded, and always hot. it was filled to the brim with all the students from Caldera high school; everyone azula wanted to avoid. 

such as the water tribe siblings, the bubbly air nomad, and the girl-warrior. they always came in a pack, and would cause immense destruction and chaos wherever they want. 

(the last friday they were at the mall, the water tribe boy and airbender knocked down all prom dresses in _Hamma’s Shoppe)_

_(_ at least they knew better than to come cause chaos at azula’s work place, _Zhao’s Outfitters_ ) 

although, some chaos might make her job more interesting. she loathed her boss and coworkers. even though she was allowed to wear her favorite clothing- big pants small top of course- it still sucked. she was always yelled at by customers who wanted different sizes, clothes were thrown at her, and sometimes, people just flat cussed her out. 

(it’s a good thing the back room was fireproof and soundproof)

she couldn’t quit though, she had to work for college. ozai swore he would pay for her tuition, but she didn’t trust him. she had only herself to rely on. though, she wouldn’t go back to her uncle’s tea shop. cheery zuko and zen uncle wasn’t her speed either.

it was enjoyable when mai and toph came in though. they would always gripe about all the happy and crazy people with her. plus, mai would bring extra fire chips and toph would metal bend new necklaces for azula.

sometimes when the store was empty, azula would take her breaks in the food court with the two girls. there, they would scout people to make fun of and people they would fuck/marry/kill.

(toph, though blind, always picked out the funniest combination of people)

(funny enough, mai always asked for zuko to be in her pairings).

on one particular summer day, the three girls were sipping boba tea outside the _Jasmine Dragon_. mai was throwing knives at the sign above her head, while toph griped about her parent's latest fight. azula was half-listening, trying to take a power nap before the rest of her shift. 

she had her arms behind her head, feet on the table, chair leaning backwards slightly. she could feel herself drifting off, and she let her guard down. 

(a fatal mistake thanks to toph) 

next thing azula knew, she was on her back and her tea was split all over her shirt. she was still in the chair, and when azula craned her neck up to look at her feet, she saw a piece of dislodged earth that knocked her chair over.

azula clenched her fists, the blood roaring in her ears as mai and toph laughed louder at the fallen girl. however, before azula could retaliate, a pink clad person got in her line of sight.

“hello! i see you have fallen. do you need help up?”

azula blushed crimson, staring into the blue-grey eyes of the girl. she was glad in a pink tube top and wide leg blue jeans, with tasteful pink nike’s to match. her hair was up in a ponytail braid, and she had a stunning smile.

(azula was so fucked) 

she gulped, and shook her head, still laying there. 

the girl looked puzzled. “okay… so are you just going to sit there on the ground all day?” behind her, azula heard the familiar giggles of the water tribe girl and the earth-warrior.

_of course this gorgeous girl was friends with the people azula despises._

azula picked herself up, staring daggers at the still giggling toph and mai. _you are so dead_ she mouthed. toph stuck her tongue out as a response. 

azula turned back around, and properly faced the girl. she scowled inwardly when she discovered the girl was taller than her by an inch.

but, she was way prettier facing the right direction. ungodly pretty. she was the type of pretty that should be written in the scrolls and immortalized in statues. 

(again, azula was so fucked) 

she stuck her hand out, as a formal greeting. “hello, i’m azula. i’m sorry you had to see that.”

the girl giggled and shook her hand. her grey eyes shined with amusement. “i’m ty lee. i’m aang’s cousin, i’m just visiting from ba sing se for the summer.”

azula wrinkled her nose at the sound of the big city, and ty lee giggled in response.

(the girl was very bubbly, quite the opposite of azula).

mai coughed loudly, clearly signaling azula to introduce them. azula rolled her eyes, and thrusted her arm out to introduce her friends.

“the asshole in green is toph, she’s blind of course. the brooding goth is mai. they’re my best friends.”

(azula ignored mai mouthing _you like her_ ) 

ty lee smiled and waved to each of them. toph waved back and mai gave a small nod, both wearing shit-eating grins.

(azula had never felt hate like this before)

“azula?”

azula snapped her gaze back at the pretty girl in front of her. she willed her cheeks to stop heating up, clenching her hands harder.

“yes ty lee?”

the girl giggled again, and azula’s face got hotter. “i asked if you wanted to go out and grab dinner at some point. unless you’re too busy working..?” the girl nervously said, her eyes flitting away from azula’s. 

azula could feel her friends staring her with glee, and her own heart dropped to her ass. normally _she_ was the one asking girls out, not the other way around. plus, the girls she usually asked out weren’t as stunning as ty lee.

(again, azula was royally fucked).

she stood there, open mouth, head empty. the 4.0 student suddenly had zero thoughts, and not a quick wit ready on her tongue.

“agni’s sake. she’s a dumb lesbian. of course she’ll go out with you” toph said, gesturing to the stunned azula. ty lee smiled at the green clad girl, grateful for her response.

the pink clad girl turned back to azula, grinning widely. “great! i’ll pick you up from here at eight o’clock on friday?” 

by some miraculous recovery, azula found her voice. “how do you know i’m here at eight o’clock?”

it was ty lee’s turn to blush. the girl stared at the floor, scuffing her Nike's against one another. “i may or may not have seen you working the last few days at night,” she mumbled.

azula crossed her arms, smirking as she gained her swagger back. so she wasn’t the only useless gay around town. “alright. but this is the only time you’re allowed to ask me out, okay? i do the asking from now on,”.

ty lee smiled and nodded. “zuko was right. you are the bossy one!”

“ _you talked to zuko about me?!”_

ty lee laughed harder, and before azula could react, she kissed the her on the cheek. as ty lee did, she slipped a note into the stunned azula’s hand. the pink clad girl waved bye to toph and mai, and skipped away. 

azula stood there, shocked and still. she watched ty lee giggle and laugh with the water tribe girl, and slowly disappear from the tea hut. she turned back to the laughing mai and toph.

“what the fuck just happened?”

mai shrugged. “looks like you have a date on friday and her phone number in your hand.”

azula sighed. perhaps the mall wasn’t so bad. 

perhaps.

**Author's Note:**

> i liked the idea of a frazzled azula meeting a confident ty lee. anyways, thank you for reading! i hope to continue my other series soon.


End file.
